Pokemon : The Gold Ribbon
by LuckyAqua
Summary: How the search for a Lost Treasure Becomes the greatest Adventure ,and maybe the find of Love..


The Gold Ribbon

Rose spent most of the morning playing outside always in the sight of his father, making sure she didn't got in trouble , but in Steven case she always found a way to distract him, so she could run away , she wasn't interest in rocks , she rated stay outside than hear bore adult talking ,

the little silverish blonde girl was the younger Daughter of the president of the Devon corporation genetic gave her the same eye color just like Steven and the looks of a porcelain doll always wore a small gold ribbon on her hair which has been a special gift she always wore it, even when she didn't knew it, it was all she had to remember her mother.

When she moved with her father in Rustboro , she realized that her special ribbon wasn't anywhere

Neither in her clothes, since then Rose look for it but without any luck, as months passed by the guilty she felt for loosing it never disappeared.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was a silent in the room except for some pidgey flying nearby It was still early in the morning and it wasn't that bright yet, you could barely hear the ocean waves which were calm and peacefully It seemed like the perfect beginning for a nice day.

but still the silver blonde haired girl wasn't interested enough to look she was resting with the head on her bag which now helped as pillow she just arrived a couple of minutes ago when it was more darker than now, surfing on walrein from Lilycove city and focusing herself not to fall asleep, that's when she regretted not taking a break in the pokemon center, so, she couldn't have been dying to sleep at least 3 hours more than she did 2 days ago.

, the day passed just like that she didn't wanted to be bothered at all enjoying the peace which made her happy, Suddenly the silent broke when a man voice called from outside, "Ah, so you were here I was looking for you "

It was Clay, Rose childhood friend, the only person who won't be doing anything at 6 am it was him for sure as cheerful as always. His brown T-Shirt matched perfectly his hair just like his pant black with a poke ball print on it

The brown haired boy came closer and took a sit next to the girl which had her eyes closed, "I guess this is you secret spot when you want to be alone right?" said to his sleepy friend who wasn't listening for sure

Still the girl didn't say a word, a couple of minutes passed till the brown haired girl said " Earth calling to Rose is someone there? " knocking gently on her friend head

"You didn't had to do that "said the silver blonde girl while fixing her hair "so, what's the honor of your visit and breaking down my moment of peace?" said the girl while opening her eyes to reveal her silver blue eyes,

"Sorry, I didn't meant to destroy your peace, but you didn't pay me any attention "answered the boy with accusing tone, "what were you dreaming? ", answered Clay taking off his glasses to look at the silver eyed girl

, "just some memories from when I was younger "said Rose while looking into the garden just to see that her faithful Absol was still asleep, after all it was a long trip from Rustboro to Mossdeep a she just arrived this morning almost falling on walrein in the trip,

"That sounds nice ", said the brown haired boy while putting his hands in the back of his head,

"Yes, lately I have thought a lot about my childhood "looking into the walls of the Pokémon center and the Cheerfully Chansey

"How was the younger Rose can you tell me?" said the brown haired boy with curious look with his lime green eyes.

Rose looking back at him said " let's just say the if you were able to travel 12 years before you wont believe it was me "

"Ha-ha, sounds as you were totally different from now "said the boy with a smile,

The silver eyed girl just smiled back "you guessed right Clay..." .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Just a little Fic I made with my OC Rose and some other pokemon characters

Hope i can be able to upload a second chapter!


End file.
